Corazón de Melón : Perfect (CassNath)
by Paloma Salvaje
Summary: Nathaniel cumple recién los 14 años, sin embargo, la adolescencia lo golpea duro. Mientras su relación con su padre se deteriora cada vez más, él se exige demasiado, la gente a su alrededor cambia y lo peor: ¡Se siente atraído por alguien que es todo lo contrario a él! ¿Logrará zafarse de todos sus problemas, para así poder respirar, y sobre todo... ser "PERFECTO"?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Eran las siete y media de la mañana, un día lunes a fines del verano.

Nathaniel, un muchacho rubio, ojos color miel y piel tostada por los múltiples viajes a la playa estaba ya levantado. Quería llegar a la escuela sin sus padres ni su hermana, para poder disfrutar en paz el aire libre. Estrenaba ese día un sweater azul marino sin mangas con un estampado de rayas celestes y blancas, sumado a su camisa habitual y _jeans_ pitillos azules. Se cepilló los dientes durante tres minutos— ni más, ni menos—y corrió con sus cosas hacia el patio, en donde su vehículo de pedales y dos ruedas lo esperaba.

Atravesaba las calles de la ciudad con su bicicleta, munido de su mochila, un casco azul vibrante y rodilleras para proteger sus delgadas piernas y rodillas. Iba rápido, pero muy prudente, buscando evitar cualquier encuentro inesperado con un vehículo. Llamaba la atención por su extraña determinación en aquella banal tarea, dado a que su rostro podía compararse con el de un ciclista que estaba a punto de ganar el oro en una carrera. Sin embargo, todo eso tenía una explicación: Era su primer día de clases y no quería llegar tarde tampoco.

Nathaniel se detuvo abruptamente, al casi pasarse de la entrada al Instituto Sweet Amoris. Se bajó de su bici y al entrar, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se guardan las bicicletas, donde la directora Shermansky lo estaba esperando. Era el primero en llegar.

— ¡Sabía que llegarías pedaleando! —le dijo la señora, sonriendo— ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones, Nathaniel?

— Bastante aburridas... Al menos tuve tiempo de leer, lo cual es bueno.

Justo en ese momento, Kiki, el perro de la directora saltó para saludar bruscamente al rubio, quien reaccionó a esto con una expresión de desprecio total. La mujer tomó rápidamente al animal en sus brazos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué leíste?

— _Narraciones Extraordinarias_ , de Edgar Allan Poe.

— ¿No lo leíste para Lenguas el año pasado? —Shermansky no estaba muy concentrada, estaba más interesada en calmar a Kiki, que no dejaba de moverse.

— Oh, esto... Los cuentos eran muy interesantes y quise leerlos de nuevo. Nada más quise hace…—Kiki saltó desde los brazos de su dueña y salió corriendo despavorido, lo que obligó a la mujer a interrumpir a Nathaniel.

—Lo siento querido, ya hablaremos más tarde. ¡Kiki vuelve aquí!

Luego de que la directora se retirara, el muchacho procedió a atar su bicicleta en uno los fierros instalados para tal fin, y así evitar cualquier desgracia relacionada con robos o daños a su vehículo. Posterior a aquello, se encaminó hacia la sala de delegados, donde se encontró su siempre compañera en el Centro de Alumnos, Melody.

Melody, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, lucía una camisa floreada color rosa, unos _jeans_ negros, zapatillas de caña de color verde, y para adornar, un colgante de plata con una _M_ grabada, regalo de su abuela por su cumpleaños número catorce. La bella niña se volteó de forma inmediata al sentir la voz y los pasos de Nathaniel al entrar dentro de la sala.

—¿Estrenado sweater nuevo, Nat? — le sonrió y se le acercó para hablarle.

Nadie lo sabía, aunque fuera bastante obvio, pero Mel estaba enamorada del rubio desde la primaria. Todo empezó cuando fue la primera vez que Nath ganaba una elección de _Presidente del Curso_ , venciéndola, lo cual le hizo pensar que ella no era nada al frente de él, y que él siempre y por siempre, sería mejor y la superaría en todo. Esto terminó provocándole un sentimiento amoroso incontrolable, que ha persistido a lo largo de los años.

Por desgracia, esos sentimientos nunca fueron recíprocos, debido a que Nath nunca ha correspondido sus sentimientos. De hecho, para él Melody era solo una amiga e incluso, una hermana. Por eso y sin importar lo que pasara, él siempre la vería como una amiga en quien confiar y nada más, lo cual era mejor que nada.

—¡Hola Mel! — la saludó el rubio, dándole un beso en la mejilla provocando un casi invisible rubor en las mejillas de la chica, y aumentando así las esperanzas e ilusiones que tenía de un amor correspondido— ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

—B-Bastante relajadas… ¿y las tuyas? — le preguntó ella, tratando de ocultar el latido de su corazón en una conversación fugaz.

—Aburridas—suspiró, mirando hacia abajo— Pero me entretuve igualmente, leí y salí a pedalear bastante.

—¡Qué bien! Yo fui a la playa, hace mucho que no iba toda mi familia y me entretuve bastante a decir verdad— el delegado suspiró nuevamente— ¿Te gusta la playa, Nat?

—No demasiado cuando hace calor y la arena quema los pies, a decir verdad— dijo sonriendo y con una pizca imperceptible de ironía en su voz— prefiero mirar el paisaje en otoño, no hace ni frío ni calor. Además, la playa no se llena tanto como en el verano y-

—¡Nathaniel! —interrumpió sorpresivamente un niño moreno que entró sin llamar a la puerta.

Tenía toda la pinta de chico malo, pandillero, rockero, con su camiseta de _My Chemical Romance,_ sus pantalones negros y sus botas de piel. El largo de su cabellera no le ayudaba a no lucir como un _"emo wannabe",_ sin embargo, su personalidad lo hacían un personaje tan interesante como irritante. Comprensible, Castiel era único en su especie.

Bueno, al menos… _único dentro del Instituto Sweet Amoris._

—¡Castiel! — el rubio saludó a su amigo emocionado, puesto que no lo veía desde el año pasado, dado a que el _"rockero"_ se fue de vacaciones antes de tiempo— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hola Castiel— soltó Melody de un tono irritado, puesto que el inesperado visitante había interrumpido su charla con Nath, aquella charla que a sus ojos era una prueba más de la reciprocidad de su amor, pero para él, solo era una conversación superflua.

—Yo muy bien—dijo ignorando por completo a la castaña— ¿Y tú?

Aquella actitud, hizo que la chica se molestara aún más, lo que provocó que se marchara al instante, no sin antes despedirse de su amado y dedicarle una fea mirada de odio al moreno.

—¿Era necesario hacerla enojar? —Nath se volteó hacia Castiel, dirigiéndose a él con un tono de reprimenda. Este otro, por su parte, sonreía cual niño en su cumpleaños.

—¿De qué hablas? No era mi intención, ella se ha enojado sola... ¿O acaso te preocupa defenderla? — seguía sonriendo y riendo entre cada frase, lo que hizo que Nath soltara una pequeña risa. No importaba lo irritante que fuera el chico, pues Nath no podía enojarse con él, ni aunque lo intentara.

—Castiel, ¿cuándo dejarás hacerme reír?

—Bah, no sé. Eso lo sabrás tú —puso un rostro más serio— Eh, Nath… No me has respondido la pregunta… ¿Cómo estás?

El rubio suspiró.

—No muy bien… Me pelee demasiado seguido con mi padre estas vacaciones—dijo melancólico— Me recalcó miles de veces que este año debo superar mis notas este año, y que al primer resultado débil, se encargará personalmente de mí. Para colmo, Ámber no me dejó en paz ni un solo instante las últimas dos semanas y dimos unos veinte paseos a una enorme cantidad de playas. Unas vacaciones _de mierda_ , se podría decir.

—Te entiendo, _bro_ — le dijo de un tono consolador, dándole unas suaves palmetadas en la espalda— Mis padres me dicen que tengo que esforzarme, o ni si quiera me dejarán salir a pasear al perro.

—Mi situación es distinta… no es un problema de esfuerzo.

—Mírale el lado positivo, ¡al menos tus padres te llevan de paseo junto a ellos, ja, ja...! —Nath lo miró interrogante.

—¿Castiel…?

—¿Sí…?

—¿Tus padres estuvieron trabajando durante todas las vacaciones, y no te llevaron a ninguna parte? —ante esta pregunta, el otro solo se dignó a asentir con la cabeza, delatando su angustia con la mirada—… Me lo imaginé.

—Sí… No los entiendo. Pareciera que, desde que dejé de ser un niño pequeño, ya no se preocupasen de mí y de mi salud mental.

—Eso también me sucede a mí—suspiró por última vez en presencia del moreno— ¿Qué decirte? Estamos mal.

Tanto a Nathaniel como a Castiel, les encantaba desahogarse el uno con el otro acerca de los múltiples problemas con sus padres. En efecto, ambos chicos eran como el agua y el aceite, tan distintos el uno del otro, que eso hacía que para muchos fuese imposible creer que estos dos se llevaban tan bien. Eran polos opuestos, uno era estudioso y el otro, un despreocupado que al que solo le importaba su música; uno era serio, el otro un chiste con piernas; uno era ágil con la guitarra, mientras que el otro no tenía realmente una verdadera afición musical. Y como éstas, había muchas más razones para justificar la opinión de que ellos no podían llevarse bien. Sin embargo, estas diferencias no impedían que estos dos congeniaran, ya que ambos tenían dos cosas en común.

Primero, ambos tenían una misma malísima relación con sus padres. Mientras Nath vivía queriendo que sus padres pudieran ignorarlo un poco, y dejaran de exigirle por todo; Castiel necesitaba atención. Sus padres, al ser uno piloto y la otra, azafata, viajaban demasiado incluso en vacaciones, teniendo un contacto prácticamente inexistente. Eran casos contrarios, pero los dos se traducían en lo mismo: falta de afecto hacia quienes le dieron la vida.

Segundo, ambos se aislaban de la sociedad. Castiel solo le hablaba a Nathaniel, y a una chica llamada Iris, pero a los demás, los trataba mal y con una indiferencia que para muchos era justificación para odiarle. Nathaniel era reservado, y prefería encerrarse en sus libros y sus estudios, lo cual no le permitía socializar como todo humano debería. Lo mismo con el moreno y su pasión por la música, la cual hacía que se cerrase al mundo y olvidara que él no estaba solo en la vida.

Aquellas razones tan fuertes, hicieron que una fuerte amistad se forjara. Una relación amistosa que, si bien ellos no lo veían así, los hacía lucir como mejores amigos. Y es que tan brillante era la chispa que surgió entre los dos, que incluso provocó la creación de un nuevo elemento: el amor.

Para nuestra decepción, aquel detalle lo dejaremos para más tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Mientras que nuestro protagonista tenía su emotiva charla con Castiel, dos otros chicos charlaban también a la entrada del edificio.

Aquellos dos eran hermanos, que recién estaban llegando desde el campo a la ciudad, aunque muchos no notaron este detalle. Esto, dado a que su vestimenta era bastante particular, pues vestían con ropas victorianas para nada acorde con el siglo XXI. El mayor, Leigh, tenía 16 , era alto, delgado y moreno, nada fuera de lo común salvo por su atuendo morado, confeccionado por él mismo. En cambio, a pesar de que el menor, Lysandro, usaba también un traje victoriano de la misma procedencia que el de su pariente, ambos se diferenciaban sobre todo por la apariencia. Lysandro tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, su piel era muy bastante blanca, y para completar, tenía heterocromía.

—¡Anímate, Lys! —dijo el más alto entre los dos—¿O no que querías vivir en la ciudad?

—Extraño a los conejos—le respondió el otro.

El albino era un niño callado, reservado y distraído. No le gustaba estar entre multitudes, sobre todo dado a que siempre, por alguna extraña razón, llamaba la atención de todos. Y eso, solo eso. Solo el simple hecho de sentirse observado le provocaba mucha ansiedad que siempre lograba disimular. El único que podía notarlo, era Leigh.

—¡Oh, mi hermanito! —exclamó para luego, revolverle el cabello— Eres muy tierno Lysandro, pero tranquilo, los conejos están bien. Mamá y papá los cuidan.

—Cierto…—sonrió, y miró a su hermano con admiración.

Lo cierto es que Lys desde siempre había admirado a su hermano, siendo él la única persona en la que confiaba y a quien seguía todo el tiempo.

—Lys, tan solo prométeme algo— el más pequeño, al oírlo, lo miró inmediatamente a los ojos— Prométeme que vas a hacer amigos ¿de acuerdo?

Esa pregunta hizo que Lysandro frunciera un poco el ceño, quedándose callado y solamente limitándose a asentir con la cabeza, a lo cual su hermano reaccionó con un "¡Perfecto!" y una desordenadita de cabello.

—¡Bienvenidos al Instituto Sweet Amoris! —escucharon de repente una voz de una señora mayor, sin dudas, era la directora— Ustedes deben ser los nuevos, Lysandro y … Leigh ¿no es así?

—En efecto señorita, yo soy Leigh y él es mi hermano pequeño, Lysandro— respondió el moreno, sacudiendo un poco el hombro del albino como señal para que saludara.

—Buenos Días.

—¡Estoy muy contenta de tenerlos como nuevos alumnos! —a pesar de su sonrisa, lo que diría caería en conflicto con su expresión— Sin embargo, necesito su hoja de inscripción, la cuota de inscripción y sus fotos de carné.

Ambos chicos se miraron desconcertados.

—Nadie… Nadie nos dijo sobre eso—abrió por fin la boca el de ojos bicolor.

—¡Pues tendrán que saber arreglárselas pronto! —la directora perdió un poco la compostura, pero supo volver a su estado normal con tan solo toser— Pueden ir con el delegado, Nathaniel. Es un buen muchacho y podrá ayudarles.

—¡Perfecto! —Leigh sonrió alterado ante la actitud de la mujer—¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?

—En aquella sala, a su costado —dijo apuntando hacia su izquierda, y posteriormente, se retiró hacia la sala de profesores.

Nathaniel estaba ahí, en la sala de delegados ordenado papeles, por color, por tamaño, por letra, por importancia o por cualquier clasificación que sirviera de excusa para justificar su obsesión con el orden. Aquella acción era su _hobby_ favorito.

A su lado, Castiel escuchaba música desde sureproductor _mp3_ , sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza, manteniendo su vista hacia el techo. Esto era lo que siempre hacía cuando no tenía nada que hacer. De vez en cuando, miraba a Nath de reojo y le hacía comentarios que nada tenían que ver con la situación y que lanzaba solamente para mantener un ambiente de conversación con aquel chico rubio.

—He pensado en teñirme el pelo de rojo— este era uno de sus comentarios, lanzados con una imprecisión casi increíble y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro — ¿Qué dices, se vería muy mal?

Al escucharle, Nathaniel solamente se dignó a reírse un poco y a contestarle un simple "No lo sé". De más está decir, que por supuesto, al rubio de ojos miel no le importaba realmente como luciera su amigo. El detalle de una cabellera teñida se la hacía irrelevante frente a lo que significaba su humilde amistad con Castiel.

—¡Dime algo más! —le ordenó el otro, fingiendo un puchero.

"Este chico… ¡Siempre aparece con ideas más extrañas!" se dijo así mismo mientras sonreía por la risa que le causaba su compañero y sus locuras. Estaba a punto de contestarle en cuanto se vio interrumpido por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de la sala, viéndose entonces obligado a caminar hacia ella para abrirla. Al realizar dicha acción girando la manilla, se encontró frente a frente con los chicos que hace unos minutos estaban discutiendo con la directora:

—Buenos días, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? —dijo Nath con una sonrisa un poco forzada, cosa de lo que su amigo el rockero se dio cuenta, sin embargo, se abstuvo a hacer cualquier comentario.

—Hola, tú debes ser el delegado—dijo Leigh extendiendo su mano para saludarlo y el rubio, algo extrañado, hizo lo mismo— Me llamo Leigh, y él es mi hermano Lysandro, somos—

—¿Tu hermano es invisible? —interrumpió el maleducado de Castiel— Porque yo no veo a nadie más que a Nath y a ti aquí.

—¿Eh? —el mayor se volteó para comprobar que lo que el otro muchacho decía, y efectivamente, su hermano ya no estaba a su lado y probablemente no lo encontraría en un buen rato—Lo lamento, él es algo tímido y suele escaparse... Bueno, la directora me mandó aquí para que me ayudaras, Nathaniel.

—¿Ayudar? ¡Por supuesto! —otra sonrisa fingida— ¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Digamos que la directora no tiene nuestros papeles de inscripción… Y nos hemos olvidado de la cuota y las fotos de carné.

Al oír esto, el chico que recién se había puesto sus auriculares nuevamente, se dio vuelta hacia otro lado y giró sus ojos dando un suspiro.

"Los nuevos siempre han tenido el mismo problema, ya es hora de que la directora cambie un poco el sistema…", pensó mientras escuchaba a los _Red Hot Chili Peppers_.

—Ya veo—el rubio se puso a pensar—Quizá los papeles los tenga yo, los buscaré en un rato si no te molesta.

—¡Claro! —le sonrió el diseñador de modas, esto le sería más fácil de lo que pensaba

—Ahora, para la cuota tendrás que pasarme el dinero al finalizar las clases y para la foto, pueden ir a hacérsela en el Bazar durante el almuerzo.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó sorprendido el agradecido de Leigh—Es como si supieras la solución a cada problema… De verdad, te lo agradezco.

—De nada, ¡no hay problema! — y acto seguido, el chico de traje victoriano se retiró de la sala. Viéndose ya solo con Castiel, Nathaniel soltó un fuerte y ruidoso suspiro, un suspiro que al otro presente en la sala se le hizo imposible ignorar.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Nat? — dijo esto de forma espontánea al sacarse el auricular izquierdo, lo que hizo que el mencionado se sorprendiera un poco.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Cass? —le contestó tartamudeando, fingiendo tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué finges ser feliz con lo que haces?

Aquella pregunta resonó como un disparo en la cabeza del rubio, como si su amigo hubiera desatado una especie de guerra en su cabeza. Una guerra entre su responsabilidad y su corazón.

—Vuelvo… Vuelvo a repetir… ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó nuevamente—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Por favor, Nath, no finjas que no sabes! Sé que esa sonrisa es falsa.

Hubo un silencio de unos pocos segundos entre los dos, quienes se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

—Para nada… ¡Soy… muy feliz ayudando a la gente! —el delegado dudaba de sus propias palabras, y la mirada de Castiel le ponía nervioso, pues éste lo miraba con una dureza y un enojo tan propio de él que llegaba a dar miedo.

—¡Nathaniel, escucha! —él estaba a punto de argumentar en contra del rubio, cuando se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la campana que indicaba el comienzo de clases— Maldita sea…

Tras esto, se paró de su asiento y aún enojado se dirigió hasta la puerta donde se quedó hasta poder finalmente esbozar una sonrisa. Solo en ese entonces se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Nath y le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente:

—Hablaremos de esto en el almuerzo, ¿prometido, delegado?

Nath permaneció callado unos segundos, conmocionado por la situación, pero volvió rápidamente a la realidad y le respondió, aun dudando:

—Sí… Prometido.

El otro se marchó hacia la sala de clases, y ya pasado un minuto Nath lo siguió, pensando en lo que su confidente le había dicho. Aquellos pensamientos se resumían en una sola pregunta:

" _ **¿Se habrá enojado?"**_

Él no podía saberlo con certeza, pues bien sabía que entender a Castiel era tan difícil como entender el porqué de nuestra existencia. Un tipo complicado, rabioso y que ni con sus mejores amigos se expresaba de forma correcta. Aquel muchacho era un acertijo caminante, y uno de los más difíciles de adivinar, puesto que la única forma de saber cómo funcionaba su mente era estando dentro de ella.

Entonces, Nath reaccionó.

"No debería preocuparme tanto por esto, es mi primer día… debo concentrarme" se dijo a sí mismo, y entró a la sala de clases.


End file.
